Superfamily gets a new member
by Hellokatiee
Summary: The avengers go on an everyday crime call, but what tony finds can possibly change superfamily forever.


Tony groaned loudly as J.A.R.V.I.S announced that there was a problem down town. Steve sighed loudly and rolled out of bed. "Get up Tony, we have work to do." Reluctantly tony sat up "Why would anyone want to willingly be up at this hour?, J.A.R.V.I.S call Coulson, have him come and watch Peter until we get back, just in case he wakes up.", On their way out each hero stopped by their adopted two year old son's room. they each kissed his sleeping head and headed out. Soon the Avengers arrive at a half scorched old factory, the fire had just been put out by local fire men. As Iron Man, Tony started to analyze the scene, looking for anything particularly dangerous, deadly or anything that could be a clue as to why this building was on fire and who was to blame. As he's searching Tony hears a small cooing sound, Thinking it must be a cat, or some kind of animal he pays no attention to it. After all it's not uncommon to find cats in these old buildings. He kept moving, turning over boxes, looking in everything. All the while that now annoying sound was getting louder and more frequent. All Tony could think was "I fucking hate cats." He came a crossed an office space and started rummaging through the drawers, opening each one working his way from the top down. After two drawers he found nothing but useless paperwork. He opens the third drawer and is taken back. He sees a small bundle of pale pink blankets and little fingers. "Holy shit!" Tony yelled loud enough for the other avengers to hear, they all turn and look in his direction but none of them went to see what he was excited about, it was Tony Stark after all. Tony sat there staring at this little bundle afraid to move, afraid to touch it. What if it was hurt? What if it was dead? What if it was just baby hands wrapped in a blanket? A small coo broke through his racing thoughts; he unshielded his face and slowly picked up the little bundle. He cradled the baby gently, and uncovered the face. He was greeted with big brown eyes staring right back up at him. He could see that she was scared; she gripped his metal covered finger for all she was worth. "Hey it's okay, Iron mans got you" he cooed at the baby. "Hey guys! I think you need to see this!" as the other heroes gathered around him, the baby's eyes didn't leave his.

· *TWO HOURS LATER*

"Tony, social services knows what to do, she'll be fine" Steve told tony, but that didn't make him feel any better about leaving the little girl with them. "Tony look at me" Tony lifted his gaze from his coffee cup to Steve "you did a great job by saving her, but there's nothing more we can do. I'm sure she's in good hands" "well actually there is something we could do Steve. We could adopt her." Steve just looked at Tony stunned. "Steve just listen to me, that little girl needs a family, she needs people to look after her and care for her. Obviously her last family didn't care too much considering we found her in a filing cabinet of a burning building! Imagine all we could do for her. We can offer her so many opportunities." At this point Tony was really worked up; Steve hadn't seen him this worked up since that they received that threat on their family's life, which meant Peter's life. "But what about Peter?" "Steve it's not like were trading peter in for a newer model. Peters almost three years old, I think he's mature enough to handle this in fact I think this would be really good for him. He'd be her own super hero." Tony did have a point. Peter would love having someone his size around, and he was very mature for his age. Being a big bother would be something Peter would love; he really would be like a super hero o her. "Okay, make the call. But do it quick before Coulson brings Peter back from the park" Tony got up, grabbed his phone and left the room. Just as Tony rushed out, the elevator binged and out rushed little peter and Coulson. "PAPA!" yelled Peter as he rushed out to greet Steve chuckled, "how was your day petey? Were you a good boy?" Peter nodded enthusiastically "yes! We had lots of fun! We went to the zoo and then the park and then we got lunch. Can Mr. Coulson come over more often papa?" Steve and Coulson laughed. "We'll have to see about that peter. Thanks for watching him on such short notice" "he's really no trouble. I'll take him any day" Steve walked Coulson out all while peter clung to him. "Papa where's Dada?" Peter asked with a slightly worried look. "Don't worry petey, Daddy just had to make a few phone calls. He'll be done in a bit." "Okay papa. Can we watch monsters Inc.?" Steve could see peter relax. "Sure thing bud." Soon after he movie started Tony plopped down on the couch next to peter; who without taking his eyes off the movie crawled into his dads lap. Steve gave Tony a curious glance. Tony held up one finger to indicate they'll talk about it later and with that they all snuggled on the couch watching one of Peters favorite movies.


End file.
